


Due South

by Savagewoman



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night when Kurt realizes that 'down' means more than just one direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship, the boys have been together for months. In my headcanon, Blaine's parents are rich because they have insanely demanding jobs. And it's Saturday, so Kurt's curfew is midnight.

 

Sometimes it just happens.

They're having an innocent night in, usually at Blaine's, watching wholesome 60s musical movies, and at some point they remember that they're alone in the house, the kisses turn from gentle to intense, there's a yearning in every touch, clothes start to shed, and before they know, they're in bed, creasing the sheets to unsolvable tangles.

This is one of those times. There has been an increasing number of those times lately.

Kurt is sitting on the edge of the bed and Blaine is straddling him. Shirts were discarded somewhere along the way, and Blaine's half-opened jeans are clinging to his thighs in a way that's nearly cutting off circulation. He's better off than the boy underneath him, though. At least his erection can grow reasonably free without nothing more than boxers on its way. Kurt is showing a very nice bulge in his very unforgiving pants, and Blaine is reasonably sure he can't be comfortable like that. He seems to be too busy kissing his boyfriend to notice, though. Blaine's arms are around Kurt's shoulders and his fingers tangling in his hair, and for once he doesn't seem to mind his hair getting messed up. Kurt's hands rest on Blaine's waist, fingering under his waistband almost chastely. He wouldn't mind more attention below the belt, though, and tries his best to hint at Kurt by slowly grinding against his crotch. Not the most subtle move, really, but Blaine is getting desperate. This gets him a moan and a tightening grip, and a couple of spurts blood more into his already hard cock. Kurt does back down on the bed, though, pulling Blaine along and not once breaking their mouth to mouth connection. This aligns their crotches perfectly, and Kurt thrusts a little upwards, once, twice, and Blaine groans because he could come just from this.

"Ahh! Honey, don't... Gonna mess my pants if you go on," he pants into Kurt's mouth.

"Can't be having that, then." He starts to awkwardly peel Blaine's trousers off as he obligingly pushes himself up into kneeling position, making his disrobing a whole lot easier. Kurt eases Blaine's boxers gently over his cock, blushing slightly even though it's nothing he hasn't seen many times by now. The pants get kicked on a heap on the floor as both sets of hands go for Kurt's zipper. Twenty fingers, even when shaking from lust, is plenty to loosen up one set of expensive designer skinny jeans, and they join Blaine's on the floor. Neither of the boys could originally believe it, but turns out there are circumstances where even Kurt is careless with his clothes.

Blaine lowers himself back down next to Kurt and they resume kissing, slower and more gently to cool down a bit. While technically a good plan, this doesn't last long. Soon the kisses grow deeper and hungrier again, and slightly softened erections spring back to full life. Kurt involuntarily bucks against Blaine's body, not wanting to come from friction alone but unable to help himself quite that much. They both are teenage boys, after all. This earns him a soft hiss between his boyfriend's teeth and fingers tightening on his bare waist. He pulls Kurt closer, nearly into a hug, and plants a series of gentle but hungry kisses on his shoulder.

"Can I...?" Blaine's voice falters, he obviously wanted to ask something specific but can't quite bring himself to say the actual words. But he nudges Kurt lightly on the side.

"Of course you can. Anything," Kurt replies, sparing his lover from saying it out loud. He trusts Blaine implicitly. Kurt turns on his stomach, shifting a bit to fit his erection comfortably underneath his body, and pulls a pillow to rest his head on. Blaine straddles his back and starts planting kisses along his spine, light and fluffy first, but increasingly more intense the lower he gets. Kurt is groaning low, nearly purring, in response. When Blaine gets to Kurt's tailbone, he grabs Kurt's ass, and licks right _there_ , and Kurt utters the loudest nonverbal sound he's ever made. That was most emphatically not what he was expecting, but it feels amazing. Blaine's hot, slick tongue is drawing letters and numbers and probably notes too, and Kurt can't manage to do anything else than scream, moan and bite down on his pillow. He pushes his ass up against Blaine's tongue, but Blaine just grabs him harder and holds him still, diving down with increased enthusiasm.

"Oh god, Blaine. Please..." Kurt meant 'please' as in 'please let me turn around and finish me off', but Blaine took it as 'please torture me more with your tongue'. He draws a couple of circles clockwise, then a couple of circles counterclockwise, and then pushes slowly in.

He penetrates Kurt by only a couple of millimeters, but to Kurt it's huge. He lets out an unbelievably obscene moan and nearly digs his fingers through the pillow. This serves merely to encourage Blaine, who pushes his tongue in a fraction deeper, earning him another of Kurt's very arousing groans. He pulls back, all the way out, and in again, making Kurt's head nearly explode. He keeps thrusting in and out, oh – all bashfulness aside, _fucking_ Kurt with his tongue, making him writhe and moan and nearly sob from pure pleasure.

"Oh, oh my god, Blaine, I think I'm going to..." Kurt's sure he can, too, he can indeed come from merely having his ass licked. Blaine seems to be very intent of making this happen, and the throaty exclamation only encourages him further. His own erection throbbing, he rides Kurt without an ounce of mercy until Kurt's hips buck and he cries out into the pillow. Blaine gives him a last kiss on his tailbone and lowers himself next to his now bonelessly slumped sweetheart. Kurt extracts the pillow from between his teeth and looks at Blaine under his suddenly heavy eyelids.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced," he smiles lazily. Blaine smiles back.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite a while now," he confesses. "I've been getting the urge to go down on you like that in the middle of rehearsals," he grins ruefully. "A bit distracting, as you might imagine."

"Is it yucky that I want to kiss you now?" Kurt asks, leaning closer. Blaine replies wordlessly by closing the distance and locking their lips. He aims for gentle, but can't help but bucking his still erect cock against Kurt.

"Oh yeah, you still have that," he smiles lazily.

"I can take care of it," Blaine smiles back. Kurt is so adorably out of it and he doesn't want to exert him any more.

"I'm sure you can," Kurt says dismissively and pushes himself up on his elbows. He slides his hand down Blaine's tight stomach and slowly curls his palm around Blaine's cock. Blaine's head slumps to the mattress. He isn't quite this determined to let Kurt rest.

Kurt pulls the foreskin back slowly and gently, slightly too gently. Blaine would be perfectly satisfied with a hand-job with those beautiful fingers, but Kurt is determined to go one better. He slides awkwardly down the bed and darts out his tongue to lick a drop of pre-come, just to get a taste. Blaine's breath catches as he does this. This being the encouragement Kurt was hoping for, he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Blaine's cock, making him shudder and let out a loud groan.

"Oh god Kurt, I can't take this... Feels so good..." Kurt sinks lower on his shaft, a bit too low as he gags slightly, and pulls slowly back. He wraps his hand securely at what he determines is his baseline, and lowers his mouth back down to meet his fingers. Each movement of his mouth is rewarded with an increasingly loud noise from Blaine, and Kurt can feel if not see his fingers clenching around the sheets. A slow lick along the underside of Blaine's shaft and he arches his back, making a sound Kurt is pretty sure a human shouldn't be able to do.

When Kurt increases his speed, Blaine nearly bites through his lower lip. "Oh jaysis, Kurt, I'm going to..." That's as far as he gets before he comes. He usually pulls out before he does, but this one took him completely by surprise. Kurt's mouth feels incredible on his twitching cock, and he's way too out of it to think how astoundingly impolite this was.

Kurt doesn't mind the slightest. He was stunned by how hard he got Blaine to orgasm, but he never could have imagined how wonderful, how _intense_ the few spurts of ejaculation could feel in his mouth. The taste isn't too bad either, a bit sour and a bit salty. He knows it's only about a spoonful, but his mouth feels full and he doesn't mind at all. Kurt very much enjoys the idea of Blaine coming his brains out, just for him...

"I'm sorry," Kurt hears Blaine whisper.

"Don't be," he replies, swallowing quickly. "I loved it. I can't believe I haven't made you do that before."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah," Kurt admits, blushing a bit. "Like you were so hot for me that you couldn't control yourself."

Blaine lifts his head and crawls lazily closer to Kurt. "I am, honey," he smiles. "I try to be an upstanding gentleman, but you make it so hard. I know I sound like such a drama queen, but sometimes I feel like if I can't touch you _right now_ I'll die." He strokes Kurt's hair, running his fingers gently through the cooling, sweaty scalp. "You touch the places I never even knew existed in me."

"As do you." Kurt chuckled. "In more ways than one." Blaine at least had the decency to blush at this. He ruffled his hand in Kurt's hair. Since his hairdo was already ruined, might as well make the best of it.

"How are you so adorable even when you're being completely awful?"

"Genetics?"

"Remind me to write your dad a thank-you letter. Do you want to hit the shower before I take you home?"

Kurt sighed. "I think I must, I can't go anywhere like this. God, I wish I didn't have to go."

Blaine gave him a quick kiss. "I wish you didn't have to go either. But we have time."

He doesn't say 'forever', because forever is a big and scary word. But he does think 'forever', and he likes that he did. To Blaine, Kurt is someone who could make forever, not less big, but way less scary.


End file.
